


Afternoon Tea

by Kateface



Series: The Hand shits and the King wipes. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateface/pseuds/Kateface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruined women were allowed to live their lives out quietly; they were married off to some hedge knight and forgotten about but not ruined queens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The small cup she found herself staring at was so inoffensive but she hated it more than anything she ever had in her life. It was a delicate white china cup a familiar floral pattern running along the ridge and the handle. She had drunk tea from cups that looked just like it a thousand times before; she may have even used this cup before. 

Margaery made a resolution to throw all of the china out personally once this was over and done with.

She never thought she would find herself in this situation. She had heard numerous rumours of other girls who had ended up here before but she never imagined she would join their ranks. Ruined women all of them but she couldn’t join their ranks. She would not join their ranks. Ruined women were allowed to live their lives out quietly; they were married off to some hedge knight and forgotten about but not ruined queens. 

She needed to do this for herself, she needed to do it for the man she loved and she had to do it for the child they had made.

Lifting the cup quickly she gulped the foul liquid back and waited for the potion to take its effect pushing the thought of auburn haired children out of her mind as she sat back in her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb hears that the Queen is ill.

Robb had always prided himself on being a patient man but from the moment he had realised Margaery was unwell he had been unbearable. He had pulled Renly to one side in full sight of the Kingsguard as he demanded answers. Only the look that Renly threw Loras’ way kept Robb on his feet he was certain.

Apparently Renly knew as much as he did. Robb frowned at the thought that Varys knew before Margaerys own husband. Before him. What else did he know? Throwing the spider a cautious look he excused himself as soon as the small council meeting was over. He made his way towards the Queens quarters and felt blind panic take over as he passed one of her ladies and spotted the bloody sheets in her arms. His pace quickened as he followed the familiar path to Margaerys door.

Forgetting all pretence and procedure he banged on the door as soon as he arrived calling her by name and demanding she let him in. He could hear movement in the room but it seemed to take an age for the door to open. When it finally did he saw a pale face look through the gap and frown, “Lord Stark?” She asked casting a look to where Brienne stood in her rainbow cloak. Robb caught the flick of her eye but couldn’t care less as he pushed the door open effectively inviting himself inside.

Once he was in the room he frowned as his heart beat a tattoo against his ribcage. She looked awful; pale and drawn with dark bags under her eyes. He lifted an arm across to catch around her waist certain that she wouldn’t make it back to the bed she’d been sat on without assistance. He half carried her back noting the tremble in her limbs as he sat her back down on the bed.

Sitting on his haunches in front of her he frowned up at her as she avoided his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me you were ill?” He asked quietly running his hand down her cheek and he started to panic as she sat in resolute silence refusing to meet his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell Renly?” he asked angling her head in a way that made her look at him. “Renly knows?” She asked lifting a hand to cover her mouth as the tears she had been fighting began to roll slowly down her cheeks. Standing he sat on the bed beside her and pulled her down against his chest quickly as she began to sob. Gods be good let her be OK, he really wasn’t sure what he’d do if she wasn’t OK. 

When she managed to calm herself enough to speak she told him everything and Robb felt sick. She had dealt with this alone; she hadn’t said a word to him about it. She hadn’t said a word to anyone. He was suddenly gripped with anger but when he looked down at her tear streaked face he couldn’t maintain it. She had to do it. She was the queen and he was not the king. Renly might be happy to let their relationship continue but children were an impossibility.

The bloody sheet he’d spied had been his baby leeching out of her and suddenly he wanted to weep. He wanted to weep for the empty feeling in his chest, and for the bereft look on Margaerys face and for the bloody sheet that never had a chance. 

“You don’t hate me do you?” She asked so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her. He couldn’t find the words to answer so he pulled her close and pressed a fierce kiss into her hair as he pulled her back to lie on the bed. He held his queen close and pushed the thought of brown haired children out of his mind.


End file.
